


Perfection || ChaeNnie

by Heddyfurry



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A lot of gay panicking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gen, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i mean almost no angst, no beta we die like simps, nothing mature planned yet but they are adults and their talks are sometimes not exactly PG13, read angst? read this to brighten your mood, this is just crack behaviour, this is lowkey just a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heddyfurry/pseuds/Heddyfurry
Summary: Kim Jennie. A perfectionist. No one has gotten close to her because in her eyes no one is ever as perfect as the sculptures she has in her gallery. She works in a busy office, owning her very own art gallery.Her life is the same until she meets her.She wrecks havoc in her life because of that adorably stupid smile. With her little chipmunk cheeks. And her fluffy hair. Jennie knows she'll be the end of her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Pilot or SERIOUSLY JISOO 8??? ISN'T THAT TOO MUCH???

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting from wattpad bec why not AND UEDSHKSDDLSAL LOVESICK GIRLS SOTY INCOMING
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments

Eight.

That doesn't seem much right? If you think that well just know that from where I am coming ITS A WHOLE FUCKING LOT.

Kim Jisoo is as good as dead in the next eight hours.

Reason of death : angering Kim Jennie by ordering 8 different types of toys and lingerie. Not just any toys, I don't think I need to specify what type of toys.

Said I'm stressed and frustrated now a days.

Yeah, suuuure.

And just because of that I am late to work to a gallery which I oWN.

DAMN IT, JISOO.

**3rd person POV —**

'And it's today only that I had to interview a new intern. She's supposed to be some big shot from Australia. Well if she's from Australia why isn't she working in Austral- damn it.' Whilst Jennie was in the middle of her... Rant she walked straight into the arms of a young girl with ginger coloured hair. Unfortunately she had a cup of freshly poured cappuccino and we all know that shit is hot.

"MOTHERFU- SHIT that's hot" Jennie exclaimed while clutching the stranger's shoulders, as to not fall down. Annoyed by the height difference between Jennie and this cute ginger haired bab- girl she meant girl, Jennie straight up said "sorry kid wasn't looking where I was going" and ran away.

Yup Jennie Kim, a bamf, ran away. She would argue that she walked really fast because she was already late and the reddness on her face was because of the cappuccino because that shit is hot.

"HEY, WAIT! LET ME ATLEAST GIVE YOU A TISSUE OR SOMETHING. ATLEAST WIPE OFF YOUR CLOTHES OR ELSE THEY ARE GOING TO GET STAINED." The stranger yelled after her, even though she was long gone and people were starting to give her wierd looks.

And Jennie? She was only thinking one thing : what the fuck? Her voice is deep but yet so soft and high pitched at the same time...? Is she an alien or a goddess?

**_Next Time_** : Kim Jisoo is really going to die. She'll be remembered forever


	2. The death of Kim Jisoo or is it 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody will read this probably lmfao

**3rd Person's POV**

Jennie although arriving a lot later than expected finally reached her office and went straight up to 5th floor of her building which was her office. 1st, 2nd and 3rd being the ones for art, sculptures and exhibitions.

The 4th for preparing such arts and letting the magic happen. Finally there was a 6th floor which was all office work where the advertisement team, accountancy team, and other teams worked at.

As soon as the lift dinged open she yelled, "YA KIM JISOO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." For such a quite and reserved person, she sure can be loud. "WAE- WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" Jisoo that little shit, she knew what she did and was still questioning what she did. The little smile on her face gave away what she was thinking and her act of innocence was soon cracked open because of the glare Jennie was sending her way.

"You know well what you did Kim" Jennie said with a sharp glare. "Just because of this you're going to interviewing all those three rookies who have applied."

"What? Why" jisoo questioned, drawing out her 'why'. "Newbies are THE worst. Ever. You know I am also a partner in this firm why do I have to do that shit?"

"Because somebody thought it was funny to gift me 5 dil- sex toys and some other things without asking" Jennie muttered, sporting a heavy blush on her cheeks. "Do you know how awkward it was for me to sign all those delivery papers? The delivery guy was looking at me all strange too" Jennie whined.

"Now that's a sight I would love to see" jisoo laughed, making her eyes go all crescent.

"And on the way over here I met a goddess. With ginger hair too but oh well. She had THE most beautiful voice. Jisoo I'm crushing soo hard into this beautiful stranger-goddess." Jennie layed her hear down on her work table and laid down there for a while before continuing or her new crush.

Jisoo only smiled, nodded and hoped she would forget about those 8 things.

"Now moving onto more important things, deal with all the interviews for the new artist and accountant positions. Consider it a payback" Jennie said getting back into her working mode, ending her sentence with a wink.

"B-but" jisoo sputtered.

"Nope no buts" Jennie said sternly.

"Why not you butthead?" Jisoo pouted.

"Because karma is a bitch" she shrugged while saying it.

"Wow jenduekie when did you change your name to karma?" Jisoo questioned, salty.

"Ya Kim Jisoo good one but dO YOU WANT MY WORK TOO?" Jennied chuckled.

"Dude we're partners, it's my company too and sure I'll do my job by looking at the applicants and taking their interviews." Jisoo said with a know it all face.

"Do you want me to get personal? Want me to expose you?" Jennie said with a dark glint in her eyes.

"No ma'am I'm good." Jisoo said, a bit disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and kudo?


	3. Lisa has the big gay or stating the obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao is anybody even reading this?

Clock striked half past twelve and it was time for Jisoo to take actions and just get those 10 interviews (for each an artist and accountant position) done with. There were only 2 vacant places, one for an accountant and the other for an artist but the company which she co-owned with Jennie was big and hence a lot of people came for the interview.

The first applicant was a ginger-hairer beauty with the tiniest waist jisoo has ever seen.

Jisoo stoop up and shook hands with this person, and then she spoke "Hello, my name is Park Chaeyoung and I'm here to interview for the artist position. My artistic name is rosé."

Ok fuck, this stranger has a beautiful voice too, is this who Jennie was talking about? HIRED.

"Okay then, let's start your interview" jisoo said with a big inviting smile which, but don't let that fool you, she's a strict devil boss.

After the interview was over, jisoo was pleased. This Park Chaeyoung person was exactly like how Jennie described her looks wise and she wasn't half bad as an artist. Confident too. If nurtured well she WILL go very far in her life.

But she had to go with other interviews too, even if she had made up her mind to hire her already.

**A F T E R 5 H O U R S**

"Finally time for the last interview. Man these accountant position interviews are always boring and dull" Jisoo mumbled to herself, calling for the last interviewee.

"Hello, Kim Jisoo I assume?" A black haired women who seemed like 10% bangs and 90% legs spoke.

"A-ah yes that's me, and you must be-" jisoo said, looking down shortly at her portfolio "Panp- Lalisa manoban right?"

"Yes ma'am that's me" Lisa saluted with a big smile on her face.

"Why do you think we should hire you, when you're literally just a graduate? You do know that accounting for a big company is no small deal right." Jisoo stated instead of asking with a straight, cold face, "Every eyes are on this company, waiting for us to make small mistakes to be used against us. We live in a misogynistic society where people can't bear to see woman succeed, hence keeping an eye on us the whole time. So tell me Ms. Manoban why should we hire you?"

That was the moment when Lisa realised she was goner, her inner gay just begging to pop out. This stranger/maybe-soon-to-be-not-and-lowkey-her-boss had such a deep sexy voice. A voice not too deep, just the right amount of huskiness present. The attraction Lisa felt to this stranger's voice, G O D, she could die and go to this heaven called sexy times with my hot-maybe-boss.

But instead she controlled her inner gay, smirked and said, "See that's where you're wrong. You should hire me because-"

Jisoo lowkey panicked when she saw that smirk, that HOT H O T smirk but held it together because she is professional. This was the part where graduates usually panicked and started spouting bs reasons which made jisoo automatically reject them. But this gir- no this WOMAN, she was all confident with her big luscious pink lips and big doe-doll like eyes and legs which go on for days. Damn it, Jisoo was sooooooo gay.

Yea im not about to describe the interview because I don't know interview questions. Oop-

After the interviews were ended, jisoo collected her portfolio and the little notes she made and went back to her office.  
___________________________________________

"AHHHHH CHONGAH I THINK MY GAY POPPED OUT DURING THAT INTERVIEW" Lisa whined, clinging onto rosie.

"You know how the old saying goes, Lisa has the big gay, can't do much now can we? Let's go and eat your miseries out in that new thai restaurant" rosé said, thinking about the new food. And how to cheer up Lisa you ask? Just take her to a Thai restaurant. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty filled with only The Album
> 
> twt = @ manobansbitvh


	4. Yup Jennie really did kill Jisoo 💸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody will read this probably lmfao

The day after interviews were done, jisoo took her file with the information about the interviewees, containing their photos and portfolios. She REALLY wanted to see Jennie's reaction of seeing her soon-to-be-boo in their very own, very expensive building. Would jennie be nervous? Maybe. Would she be able to maintain her professionalism? Probably. Would she make a fool out of herself? Most definitely yes, and she can't wait to witness that.

Jisoo went upstairs, the top floor where jennie and jisoo had their very own private cafeteria, perks of being a boss. As much as she loved eating lunch with her fellow employees, sometimes she just wanted the peace and quite the that the top floor offered.

Reaching the said floor finally jisoo let out a huff because she hated walking up stairs. So as to not get their quite sanctuary be destroyed by her beloved, though pesky workers, the two J's thought it would be better to construct actual frickin stairs that was connected to their office only. It got really annoying for both of their lazy asses after the beauty of a new toy vanished which was, in record time, not more than 2 days. 

Thankfully jennie wasn't there and she had the whole floor to herself, hey now don't judge her, interviews can be TOUGH. Especially when there was a chick who almost made her loose her cool during the interview. The fact that the ones she had chosen to hire was on unethic the basis of their skills and not looks (which were just an added bonus). 

No she herself had no intentions of pursuing any sort of workplace relationship outside of friends/acquaintances, because in jisoo's way of living she considered that unethical. But she COULD appreciate beautiful, sexy, confident things in a non-creepy way. She was no pervert, ok yeah she was but she was no creep who thirsted on whatever hot piece of ass the could find.

Now all she had to do was just wait for the day after tomorrow to see jennie's reaction of her newest almost-crush working under her. At least there was some place where this new tall maybe-love-of-jennie's-life would be under her tiny ass. 

Jisoo could simply just taste the amusement she was without a doubt be able to witness for a few months. Jennie was the lowkey the funniest when she had a crush and highkey the most savage when she went through a breakup no matter how much she was hurting. 

She just hoped these new employees were leaning, even a little bit, on the female side. She would hate to see jennie getting heartbroken again. Her last breakup was a little... messy.

The last thing on Jisoo's mind was the stranger with that confident smirk and legs for days. Hopefully, Lalisa wouldn't be too distracting and will not force jisoo to question her moral ethic rule when it came to work. And then she went and started playing animal crossing, and alternated with PUBG when one became a little boring.

That is how Jennie found jisoo, head way too much immersed in her games that she forgot to acknowledge jennie's presence. Jennie prided herself in being boss bitch so she had to do something in order to get jisoo's attention on her. 

She did the first thing which came into her mind, which she wouldn't really consider a boss bitch move but that is all she could think of in the first 5 seconds.

She took the last few pieces of chicken and ate it without a care. When she reached her last piece of KFC hot wings she just let out a big food moan, "Mhmm~ now that hits the right spot." She did that for 2 main reasons: 1. jisoo's stank face was way too funny to see and she would do anything to see that face again, and 2. chicken is just a really good food to get a foodgasm with.

As expected, Jisoo's stank face was A+, but the way her stank face morphed from disgusted to surprise to betrayal and finally anger when she narrowed her eyes at J. Jennie looked proud and smirked sassily, maintaining eye contact with a jisoo who looked threateningly at her. The sound of her character dying broke jisoo out of their weird sisterly fight thingy. 

"Now i really can't wait for the new employees to show up" jisoo muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Jennie asked, still having a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Nothing just said can't wait to bash your head in a wall" jisoo laughed and said loudly, getting up from her resting place. The two of them ended up playing an exhausting game of Tag. This game reminded them of their younger days when they would fight over dolls and cars. The Kims have always been close, almost like a family now.

They both thought they would end up together in future as something other than friends, but as soon as they thought that both felt disgusted because they were practically sisters by now. And imagining your sister as a girlfriend is just disgusting.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Jennie, as soon as she woke up had a feeling of dread washing over her. Like a 6th sense activating that today she was really going to embarrass herself infront of someone important. 

She shook off that feeling and made her way to the office. As soon as she walked in, she tripped over her stupid short legs and was about to fall when a pair of long arms caught her. This person with long arms, who was definitely taller than her CURSE THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE, stabled her and left her. 

She wasn't touch-starved in any way but she still missed the feeling of arms around her. She soon opened her eyes and could not believe her eyes. 

The high/deep voiced angel was right infront of her, realization visible on her face. 

"YOU!" They both yelled out at the same time.

Before anything more could transpire between them, Jennie let out a string of profanities, all about killing jisoo in some sort. 

Jennie "power-walked" again before the beautiful stranger could say anything.

"Kim Jisoo you are sooooo dead." Yup chaeyoung was going to enjoy her job here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and kudo?


	5. "deep" voiced goddess

Jennie "power-walked" straight up to her office, her heels clicking and clacking. She soon spotted Jisoo, her target, talking to a tall woman with bangs and big lips. She had doll-like features and looked very foreign. She halted in her steps and observed how jisoo was leaning against the door of their office. The woMAN-BANgs (A/N: sorry couldn't miss the opportunity to add this pun.) was leaning side ways with her arms crossed and seemed very much into the conversation. 

She could barely make out what they were talking about but it looked Jisoo was trying to flirt-tease this new employee. Oho ho ho ho, now this she could work with. Jisoo was soo far gone for this new employee, whom she had yet to be introduced. 

She fixed her posture and walk as calmly as she could and cleared her throat infront of the two. The way both of them jumped, the girl with bangs more than Jisoo who only jolted a little. "You done talking to your new boo, chu?" Jennie smugly asked.

Jisoo slowly realizing that Jennie saw her talking Lisa, quickly grabbed Jennie and pulled her inside the office leaving Lisa alone and confused outside. "Wait for a second" Jisoo quickly told Jennie and peeped her head outside, "you can go now Lisa. I'll see you soon during the introduction and briefing."

Without waiting for a reply jisoo closed the door in her face again. She slowly turned her face around to look at Jennie who still had that smug look on her face. "So... newbies, huh?"

"Right back at you jenjen." Jisoo fired back.

Jennie suddenly remembering her morning sighed, "wow we are fucked" she said looking at Jisoo. Jisoo in return only said, "speak for yourself missy i do not have the hots for manoban" she huffed.

"Jisoo i literally didn't say anything-"

"No shush you just did-" Jisoo cut her off mid-sentence, who was also interrupted when the door to their office flew wide open, which meant the arrival of 

"KAI!"

"Finally decided to show up huh?" Jisoo questioned with a big smile and moved forward to hug him.

"Aww welcome back Jongin, I missed you" Jennie said showing her gummy smile and hugging him.

Jongin, or Kai, was the secretary of the company and the travelling ambassador. Jennie, Jisoo and Kai went to the same uni, became very good friends and decided to start this partnership. Kai was one of the few hidden partners of the company. 

Jennie and Kai tried dating for a while too, but it was a disaster because neither were ready for a proper relationship. Thankfully jisoo was there who was many-a times the mediator between them. She was the one who suggested they should break it off now or regret not breaking up early. It was a mutual breakup and neither had any hard feelings. By the time they both were in a stable position in their lives both of them had long since moved on.

"Ok wait, before we catch-up Jennie we have to introduce our new staff." Jisoo exclaimed suddenly remembering they had a business to run.

"Yeah no shit and that reminds me, you have some explaining to do" jennie snarked putting her hands on her waist, like a mom who was about to scold their child.

Kai just looked at them in amusement and said, "you two go do that I will be here sitting and chilling." He walked forwards and dropped onto the first chair he could find.

"Catch ya later loser" Jisoo said while walking out and jennie just waved her arms without looking back.

They gathered in the cafeteria where the 2 new employees were sitting. Both of them could have asked any staff to do this work but since the starting of this company with them three, they have always welcomed new staffs themselves. Call it a tradition or whatever. 

Time to be professional.

Jennie walked with an air of indifference around her and stopped with jisoo on her tail as soon as she reached the two new girls.

She clapped her hands to get their attention, "well girls I think you have wasted enough time loitering around here. Time to introduce you two to everbody."

The girl with the bangs simply nodded and stood up, while the goddess got lowkey scared because of the clap which came out of nowhere. She dropped the cupcake she was eating on her plate, pouted a little bit but immediately got up, her bosses being here and everything. 

"Come on now introduce yourself." Jennie commanded and Jisoo looked at the two young girls with encouraging smiles. Gone was the scary interviewer.

"Hi, I am Lisa. Hoping to support my team in accounting." Short but brief, but filled information. Nice, Jisoo liked her already.

"Hey, I am Roseanne Park or you can call me Chaeyoung. But to avoid confusion I go by Rosé. I will be working in the sculpting & art department." The goddess said. God she such a smooth voice, and a cute pout too.

"We welcome you here" Jennie said with a smile on her face, "but i do hope you say a bit more about yourselves when we take you to your respective departments."

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @ manobansbitvh if u wanna talk or whatever 
> 
> Yes I do realise this is short. Shorter than my height which is something :/
> 
> But yeah this is supposed to be like a quickie to let you guys know that yes this book is getting started and will have crackheadness because I can't write serious shit.


End file.
